This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Time-of-flight (ToF) ranging is one of the most widely used techniques for optical 3-Dimensional (3D) measurement. ToF range imaging cameras may measure a distance to each pixel in a field of view of a ToF camera. This may be achieved by illuminating a scene with modulated light, for example infra-red light, and measuring a phase shift between an outgoing and incoming modulated light signal. For each pixel, the related distance may then be calculated from this phase shift. Hence, conventional ToF cameras may employ modulated light for illuminating a scene and its reflected version for determining depth information related to one or more objects in the scene.